Broken Dreams
by LizzyVengeance
Summary: 22 years after the death of their mother, Siblings Dean, Sam, and Kris Winchester go on a hunt to track down their missing father. Along the way, they discover answers they had longed for, and also learn more about themselves as siblings and humans in general. This will follow Kris mainly, but I will use certain episodes from the actual show.
1. Chapter 1

Once, there was a family. Just a normal family, living a normal life. The parents met when they were teenagers, and it was instant love. After a few trials, they ended up married, and settling down in their hometown.

On January 24, 1979, the couple had their first child, a son. They were completely overjoyed, and couldn't see how life could get much better. That is, until four years later, they added, not one, but two more additions to their small family. Twins, a boy and a girl.

The family of five was happy. Anyone in town could have told you that. However, that happiness was short lived, for one night, exactly six months after the twins were born, the biggest tragedy occurred.

"Is he hungry?" Mary asked her husband John that night, still half asleep and having been woken by baby Sam's cries. The shadow looming over the little boy's crib just made a hushing sound, to which Mary shrugged and headed back to bed. However, as she walked through the door, a flickering light caught her attention. She walked up to it, and heard the television playing in the living room.

After walking down the stairs, she found John Winchester sleeping in a chair. With a leap of her heart, she raced back up the stairs, into the nursery just as the man in the room turned around. The yellow eyes that caught her own brought back so many memories, and caused so much panic and pain in Mary.

"It's you," she breathed. As if an invisible creature had entered the room, Mary found herself tossed against the wall, where she was pinned.

John awoke with a start when he heard one of his two infant children crying. Rubbing his eyes and stumbling up the stairs, he walked into the nursery, and found it to be Sammy crying. Krissy was staring at the ceiling, kicking her legs and fussing, but not full out crying.

"Hey bud," John whispered to his younger son, running a finger down his cheek. The action caused time for two drops of blood to fall onto Sam's crib mattress. Confused, John looked up, into the pale, terrified face of his wife hanging from the ceiling. A cut ran along her stomach, dripping blood through her night gown.

"Mary!" John shouted as fire started shooting out from around her. Sam screamed from the heat and light, tearing John's gaze from his wife. He picked the baby up and ran into the hallway, where four year old Dean was stumbling out of his room.

"Take your brother outside and stay there, now Dean go!" John told the toddler. He turned back, only to find his wife was gone. He quickly picked up his daughter, who was still as quiet as could be, and ran from the room with her, but not before grabbing the picture frame that was sitting on the dresser.

Flashing lights filled the dark night as firefighters fought to put the fire out. John couldn't even watch as the home he had built with Mary was destroyed. He now had Sam and Kris in his arms while Dean clung to his father's arm.

Something was born in John Winchester that night, and over the next few months, Lawrence Kansas became a far off memory of a terrible nightmare except for one detail. The supernatural being that killed his wife. With his three kids in tow except for the most dangerous jobs, John Winchester sought out the answers he was desperate for, and not even his children could stop him.

~18 years later~

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked, walking up to his father who was reading an ancient looking paper. John looked up at his son and saw the determination in his eyes.

"Sure bud," John sighed, pushing the paper away and picking up the glass filled with whiskey.

"Dean!" Kris shouted suddenly, chasing down her older brother who was running around the kitchenette of the motel they were staying in. She suddenly stopped to cough, something that the family had grown accustomed to. She's had the cough since she was a baby. The smoke from the fire that killed Mary got into her lungs and affected their development.

"You two settle down!" John scolded them half-heartedly. Dean stopped running and smiled at his father, but Kris didn't hear John, and ended up jumping on Dean's back, causing the both of them to crash to the ground in a jumbled pile of body parts. John shook his head and turned back to Sam.

"What's on your mind?" John asked.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you about, about me possibly taking time off hunting, to go to school."

"You're already out of high school son," John stated, sitting back in his chair.

"Not high school Dad, college. I applied for colleges, and I got into one on a full scholarship. I really want to go."

"Out of the question Sammy, you know that."

"Why?" Sam asked as John pulled his material back to him.

"We need you here son. Look, I would give anything to let you go to school, but it's just not in the cards. Don't you think Krissy would have liked to have gone with how smart that girl is? She graduated high school when she was sixteen and not once has she mentioned leaving to go to college."

"That's Kris Dad, that's not me," Sam mumbled, thought John heard him perfectly clear.

"The answer is no, you're too important here."

"You mean I'm too good of a hunter to run off to college. Dean's good, but he's cocky and messy, and Kris just sucks because she's a girl." Sam growled. He looked down at his hands before looking back up.

"I'm eighteen," Sam stated, standing up. "I'm legally old enough to do what I want without worrying about what you think. I don't need your permission." John looked back up slowly.

"Is that so?" John asked softly. Krissy and Dean, having finally untangled themselves and started their fighting training, felt the tension enter the room at once. John stood up and walked around the table, shoving it out of the way before putting his face inches from his son's. "Then get the hell out of here, if nothing is stopping you. Just know this son, once you leave this room, there ain't no coming back." John pushed the chair with Sam in it, causing it to slide across the floor. "You know what, that's fine. You want out, you're out. Get the hell out of this room, and never come back Sammy! Just be sure to tell your brother and sister goodbye, and why you're abandoning us."

"You're leaving?" Kris asked, looking up at Sam with large hazel eyes.

"I'm not abandoning you, I just want out of this. I've been here my entire life and I want something stable."

"You have something stable!" John shouted, advancing toward Sam again. "It's called your family! If we're not enough for you, then just get the hell out, and never come back."

"Dad, Sam, come on guys," Dean spoke up, but he was cut off as Kris started coughing again, this time harder than before.

"Kris," John started, but she waved him off, knowing what he was going to say. She needed to get fresh air and water, so she grabbed the ice bucket to walk to get ice. When she returned, the room was a mess, and only Dean and John remained in the room.

"He's gone," Dean informed her as he held a small cup of water up to her. "He just stormed out."

"He never wanted to be here," Kris croaked out, taking a sip of the water.

"Go rest," John told his daughter. She nodded and went to the bed she would have shared with Sam, but once she laid down, it felt completely wrong. "I can't relax," she grumbled, getting out of the bed. "This isn't right Dad. We need Sam here."

"He made his decision," John said in a tone that clearly stated there would be no arguments or discussions. John Winchester lost his son, so the only thing he could hope for is to keep his older son and his daughter.

"Heard from Krissy yet today?" John asked Dean as they drove across the country in the sleek, black '67 Impala.

"Not yet, but she said she might not be able to call today, it might have to be tomorrow."

"Well, when you hear from her, tell her to call me," John said, slowing down to a stop. He waited a few minutes before holding up his keys. "She's yours now son. I got a truck waiting on me in the town up ahead. This baby's seen a lot of miles, but even more lives saved. Keep her that way."

"Yes sir," Dean nodded, taking the keys from his father. In the town, Dean watched as his father climbed into the truck and drove away. Now that it was just him, he pulled away and headed in the opposite direction, toward Palo Alto, California.

"Jessica!" the voice rang out across the square. Dean sat on the picnic table a good distance away. So Sam would never realize he was here. He watched as his younger brother walked arm and arm with a blonde haired girl toward a building. They stopped and kissed before she went inside.

"Looking good isn't he?" a soft voice asked behind Dean. He looked up at his little sister, who was watching her twin with a look of longing and sadness.

"I guess so." Dean muttered, not ready to admit that he was just thinking the same thing.

"I miss him, and you, and Dad." Kris admitted.

"Why don't we partner up for a while then. Dad just gave me the Impala. I'm going solo now too."

"Dad gave you the Impala?" Kris asked, looking around at him. "He's been acting weirder than normal Dean, you have to admit that."

"Maybe, but look at everything we've all been through. You're not the healthiest person you know."

"I know," Kris sighed, watching as Sam disappeared around a corner. "I was on my way to a job, so I guess I'll get going. I love you Dean."

"Whatever," Dean muttered, smirking as Kris stood up. "Kris," he called as she started walking away. "Be careful, stay safe, and call if you need anything. You know I'm just one phone call away. I do love you, and I don't want to lose you."

"I know," Kris smiled. "That goes for yourself too though. We lost Sammy, I can't lose you at the same time. I'll never be able to bear it." Before Dean could say anything else, Kris turned and walked the rest of the way to her car. She didn't want him to see the tears flowing down her cheeks. Not tears of love or happiness, but tears of grief over her mother, and grief and anger over her twin brother. She never admitted it, but she despised Sam for leaving. She wanted nothing more than to have all of them back together as a family, but she now knew it would never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

~3 Years Later~

Sam woke in the middle of the night to a banging coming from his apartment living room. He snuck into the kitchen, and watched with a racing heart as the intruder entered. He snuck behind the guy, and grabbed for him, but after a few punches and grunts, Sam found himself laying on his back, looking into the eyes of his older brother.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Dean laughed, pinning Sam to the floor.

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me," Sam snapped, letting out a breath of release.

"Because you're out of practice," Dean said, slapping the side of Sam's leg. Before Dean realized it, Sam raised his other leg and wrapped it around Dean's chest, reversing the hold. "Or not," Dean grunted. "Get off me." The two men stood up and faced each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked.

"Was looking for a beer," Dean replied with a smile, but the lights coming on overhead had the both of them turning around.

"Sam?" Jessica, the woman Dean had watched his brother fall in love with, walked into the kitchen in her nightclothes. Sam made the introductions, and Dean couldn't help but to make a couple comments.

"Dad hasn't come home lately." Dean informed Sam.

"He's probably doing a Miller shift somewhere," Dean shrugged. Dean smirked, and looked down before looking back up at his brother.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't called in a few days." Dean said, more clearly for Sam.

"Jess you'll have to excuse us."

After throwing on a hoodie and shoes, Sam walked with Dean out of the apartment.

"Dad's disappeared before," Sam said.

"Never this long," Dean pointed out. "Look in two years, I never asked you for anything." Sam, knowing it was true, sighed and went back inside to pack.

On the road, Sam turned to Dean.

"How's Kris?" he asked suddenly.

"You'll see for yourself in a few minutes, just, don't talk while I'm on with her," Dean said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing their sister's number.

"Hang on a minute," Kris said before setting the phone down. They heard a couple gun shots, and their hearts raced.

"Kris, what the hell was that?" Dean asked after she got back on the line.

"Shape shifter," she replied, the shrug obvious in her voice.

"Nice going," Dean muttered. "Quick question. How long has it been since you've talked to Dad?"

"Too long," Kris replied. "I was going to call you and ask you when you last heard from him."

"Too long. I'm on my way to where he last was and wanted to see if you wanted to meet me there."

"Where?"

"Jericho, California."

"I'm about two hours out, so I'll see you there." Kris replied before hanging up. She came up to a sign that read Palo Alto, but ignored it and kept driving. She would look in on him later.

"So, what's up with Kris?" Sam asked Dean as the drove down the highway.

"She's pissed at you to put it mildly. She said she never wants to see you again, and that there is no way she would welcome you back. She went through a lot of shit after you left."

"She left too though right? After I did?"

"Yeah, but not until a year later," Dean replied. "Dad and I both wanted to make sure she would be okay on her own."

"And she's been doing good I take it, considering she took out a shape shifter on her own."

"She's amazing." Dean smiled, the pride in his voice more than apparent.

'Dean…" Sam started, but was cut off as Dean made a sudden stop.

"Gotta fill up," he said before getting out of the car. Sam watched him walk into the station. After a few minutes, he got bored and started looking through the cassette tapes Dean had in a box.

"Dude you have to update your cassette tapes," Sam told Dean as the elder brother got back behind the wheel.

"Why?" Dean asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Black Sabbath, ACDC, Metallica, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Number one rule of the car, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean smirked, popping in the Metallica cassette. They drove a little longer, and soon came up to the park, where Dean noticed a familiar car sitting.

He pulled over and stared at the back of his little sister's car.

"Stay here for a minute." He said, getting out of the car just as Kris did.

"Hey Dean," she said, tossing her arm around Dean's shoulder. She looked at the Impala, and noticed right away Dean wasn't alone.

"Dean, what is he doing here?" Kris demanded, staring at Sam with a fuming rage Sam had never seen before.

"I went to get him," Dean replied. "Look, this is Dad missing, we all need to be here to look for him."

"Fine," Kris huffed, knowing he was right. "But don't expect me to be civil." Dean nodded and walked back to the car, telling Sam it was okay for him to get out.

"Hey Kris,"

"Dick," Kris greeted him back, her gaze cold and emotionless.

"So, Dad was working this gig. He was investigating a two lane asphalt, Man went missing."

"Maybe he was kidnapped." Sam spoke up.

"Several more before him," Dean shook his head. "All males, all on the same stretch of road."

"You think this thing got Dad?" Kris asked Dean, feeling a breeze ruffle her hair. She let out a couple dry coughs, covering her mouth when they didn't stop.

"Fuck, hold on," she managed to get out. She turned her head away and retched slightly, willing her breathing to slow down.

"Too excited?" Dean asked as Sam reached into the Impala. He pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her, which she surprisingly accepted.

"Something like that," she replied, taking a huge drink of the water. She glared at Sam before taking in a deep breath.

"There's only one way to find out what happened to him," Dean said.

"Dean, remember what I told you before we left Stanford," Sam spoke up, glancing toward Kris.

"What, gotta be back at school at a certain time? Got a curfew?" Sam's jaw tightened, but he refrained from saying anything.

"Look you two, we need to find Dad and find out what's going on in this town, so that means working together." Dean snapped.

"I'm willing, but is she?" Sam asked, giving Kris the coldest look he could muster. Kris raised an eyebrow at him, and walked toward him slowly.

"I'm not the one who abandoned everyone Sammy. I'm not the little coward who ran away. The only thing I've been doing is working with our family to save lives. How great do you really feel, sitting in a classroom while outside those walls, someone is dying, and there was a lot you can do to save them? I'm not the one who has to learn to play well with others Sammy, you are." She lifted her hand and went to slap his face, but stopped the second Sam flinched backwards. She smirked and turned toward Dean. "I went a few miles up the road before the two of you got here." She told him.

"What did you see?"

"Another male disappeared, on a closed down bridge. There was blood everywhere in the car. The victim's name was Troy Squire. Had a girlfriend named Amy, who claims she was talking to him on the phone just before midnight. He said he would call her back, never did."

"How did you find all this out so fast?" Sam asked, slightly impressed.

"I'm not completely incompetent Samuel."

"I never suggested you were,"

"Hey, don't start that," Dean growled. "Well, let's go talk to the girlfriend."

"You guys go, I'll meet up with you," Kris said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"None of your business," Kris replied, turning on her heel and stalking away from her brothers, tears clogging her throat. That's why she was leaving, she didn't want them to see her cry.

"Let's go," Dean smiled at Sam, who watched Kris burn onto the road.

"She hates me now doesn't she?" Sam asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I've told you before, no, she doesn't hate you. She's just pissed off and needs time to settle down."

"That'll be until the end of time with the way things are going right now," Sam muttered as they drove in the opposite direction of Kris.

"Dude, she's your twin, you should know her better than anyone."

"I thought I did, but I was wrong. I figured she would be a little upset, then get over it after a few minutes."

"She felt you abandoned us dude, she's not going to get over that very quickly." Dean pointed out. "You just need to prove how sorry you truly are to her."

"That's the thing though Dean, I'm not sorry I left. I'm sorry it caused this riff with all of us, but I'm not sorry I left."

"As long as she knows you're a little sorry, then she'll forgive you, in time."

"I hope so," Sam sighed. They drove into town, and right away Sam noticed two girls walking together putting up flyers. Dean pulled over to the curb, and they both got out and walked up to them.

After talking to the girls and a trip to the library, they decide to check out the bridge again, where they met up by Kris.

"What's up sis?" Dean asked, walking up to her.

"This is the bridge Troy disappeared from, so I figured there would be something about it."

"There is," Sam said. "A woman, Constance Welch, killed herself after killing her kids in their bathtub."

"So you think she's returned as a vigilant spirit?"

"Yeah, but why go after men?"

"Maybe she's had bad experiences. I know I'm ready to kill half the male population after my experiences with men."

"Kris, you were as promiscuous as Dean was in high school," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, and I've had even more men since then try to force shit out of me. Just, stop while you're ahead Sammy. I'm cooperating for Dad and Dean, but if you keep trying to outsmart me, then you're in for a rude awakening."

"Okay you know what," Sam snapped. "First of all, it's just Sam. Secondly, you have no room to yell at me or hate me for leaving, especially since you left right after I did."

"I left a year later, and I still kept in fucking touch with Dad and Dean. What did you do? Go to parties every night, sit in the library all day working on homework? We needed you and you left!"

"We've been over this so many times Kristina!" Sam shouted. "Besides, you're one to talk!" Sam shouted to his sister. "You left right as soon as I did!"

"Now who's being repetitive? At least I had the courtesy to call Dad and Dean every day to let them know I was okay. That's why Dad was so apprehensive about you leaving in the first place! Dad wanted to make sure you were okay!

"I was at school, no danger there. What the hell did you do in all that time anyway?"

"I played Mary fucking Poppins!" Kris screamed back. "I rode a fucking umbrella into children's nurseries and became their damn nanny!"

"That's not a damn nanny, that's a damn witch and I'm gonna hunt her ass down," Dean spoke up, receiving glares from his younger siblings.

"You know you're not helping Dean," Sam said, though he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"No, I'm bringing you both down from your high horses so we can get this damn job done. You want to dish this out, I'll find a boxing ring. For now, get your asses on the same damn page and let's get this solved."

"He's right," Kris growled, rolling her eyes as she looked around. She noticed the lights to Impala was on. The car revved, grabbing Sam and Dean's attention.

"Dude, who's in your car?" Sam asked. Wordlessly, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, showing there was no way the car could have been started without them noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch," Kris whispered as the car revved up.

"No no, not my baby you bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Run," Sam shouted as the car started toward them. Seeing they were not going to outrun the possessed Impala, Dean, Sam, and Kris all three dove over the side of the bridge. Dean fell to the creek below while Sam and Kris hung onto the side, though Kris started to slip after the railing vibrated after impact. Sam reached his arm out and caught her, holding her more securely to the railing.

"Thanks," she breathed, gripping the railing better. She turned around to look for Dean, who crawling out of the creek.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, looking around as well.

"What?" Dean called back.

"You okay?" Dean replied by holding up his hand with his fingers making an "OK" symbol. Sam laughed and Kris rolled her eyes as they climbed back over the railing.

"Thanks," Kris said again as she straightened up.

"No problem," Sam nodded, looking up as Dean walked up to them.

"You look terrible," Kris said as Dean flung mud off his arms.

"Thanks, that Constance chick what a BITCH!" Dean shouted, flicking mud toward Kris without even looking at her.

"Come on, we need to go find a motel," She mumbled, though with a slight smile. "And a place for Dean to clean up."

After driving for about an hour, which resulted in the sun coming up, they came up to a small motel.

"You guys having some kind of reunion?" The clerk behind the counter asked after reading the name on the card. Dean paid for a room, but instead of them heading there, they headed to the room they were told was occupied by their father.

Inside, they found the room the way they remembered it to be while their father was hunting. Pictures of the victims on the wall, including all of the research John had found.

Dean spotted a fast food wrapper and rushed up to it, taking a sniff of the food before wincing and tossing it down.

"Yeah, he's been gone for a while," Dean muttered, turning to his siblings.

"You better go get cleaned up Dean," Kris said, looking around at what was on the walls.

"He found the same article we found," Sam said as Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Why, Sam?" Kris asked suddenly, causing Sam to look around. "Why leave? Why so, abruptly. You didn't even give us a warning. You just talked about getting into Stanford one day, and two hours later, you're just gone."

"Is that why you think I abandoned you three? Because of how fast I left? Kris, you know as well as anyone how much Dad hated me."

"He never hated you Sam, he just wanted to protect you. He wanted to protect all of us."

"I was going crazy staying here Kris. Dad was driving me crazy. I love you, Dean and Dad, but I had to get away. I needed a normal life."

"I can understand that Sam," Kris admitted with a sigh. "I just, I don't know. I wished you would have given warning that you were going to leave. It made me feel like you didn't care about us, at all."

"I do care about you, all three of you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way Kris." He was stopped by her light dry cough. "You still have that cough? I thought Dad said the doctor's told him it was temporary."

"Sam, when have we ever been so lucky?" Kris asked. "I'm used to it. I mean, I should be, since I've had it for the past, what? 20 years?"

"Something like that," Sam mumbled as the bathroom door opened and a clean Dean walked out.

"I'm gonna go get some grub, see what you can make of this," he asked his twin siblings. "And try not to kill each other." Dean walked out of the room and started toward his car, but froze when he realized the sheriff of the town was walking toward him. He quickly dialed Sam's cell phone number.

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Dude, 5-0, take off." Dean said quickly.

"What about you?" Sam asked, glancing up at Kris and giving her a look. She understood right away, and started packing up their belongings.

"They kind of spotted me already. Just get out of here and figure this out." Dean snapped his phone shut as the officer walked up to him.

"Fake US Marshalls, Credit card fraud, is there anything on you that's real?" The sheriff asked.

"My boobs," Dean smiled, then grunted as he was slammed against the side of the car. Kris and Sam watched from the Impala as the sheriff opened the motel room, and then took Dean away in the back of the squad car.

"Looks like we're on our own on the rest of this one." Sam muttered, starting the car.

"Hang on," Kris said, jumping out of the car. "I can't leave my car, so I'll follow you." She explained, seeing the confusion in Sam's eyes. He nodded in understanding and drove away, Kris right behind him. Once they were clear of the motel, they pulled off to the side of the road, in a small batch of trees.

"So, not only do we have to hunt a spirit, we have to spring Dean out of jail." Sam huffed. "What should we do?"

"You go and talk to Mr. Welch, then figure out what to do about Constance," Kris said. "She's after men, so she won't appear if I'm around."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Get our brother out of jail of course."

"How do you plan on doing that? Setting bail?"

"Sam, I know how to get Dean out of jail. You just worry about bringing that Constance bitch down."

"It's scary," Sam muttered suddenly, staring at his twin.

"What is?"

"How much like Dean and Dad you are," he replied. "You're my twin, we were born together, but yet we're nothing alike."

"We're more alike than you think Sam," Kris rolled her eyes. "Just, go Sam, talk to Mr. Welch. I got Dean."

"Be careful," Sam said, getting back into the Impala.

"Same to you," Kris replied, jumping back into her own car. She watched as Sam pulled away before sighing and pulling out her cell phone, heading toward town.

"Jericho Police," the operator answered. Kris quickly gave a story about hearing gun fire on one of the streets she passed, knowing it would give her and Dean time to get away.

"911 call, pretty illegal," Dean teased her as he jumped into the car.

"You're welcome," Kris replied back, peeling down the road.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked as Kris's cell phone rang. She waved the phone, showing it was him.

"So, we are dealing with a woman in white," Sam announced. "Turns out Welch was unfaithful to his wife. She's upset, goes home drowns her kids, and takes the swan dive off the bridge."

"Put him on speaker," Dean said. Kris quickly did as he asked. "Hey Sam, Dad's left Jericho."

"How do you know?" Sam asked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"He left something behind," Dean answered, pulling out a tan leather bound book.

"That's Dad's journal," Kris said.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam mumbled. Out of nowhere a woman appeared in front of him on the road. Kris and Dean heard the tires squeal as Sam cursed under his breath.

"Sam?" Dean asked. Sam didn't reply because he was distracted by the woman sitting in his back seat.

"Take me home?" she asked Sam. Sam looked straight at her and said "No," but she ignored his answer and sighed.

"I can never go home," she muttered. Suddenly, the car door's locked and started moving on its own.

"Damn it," Dean growled, disconnecting the call as Kris made a sharp U-turn. "Get there Kris," Dean mumbled. Kris pressed down on the gas pedal harder, speeding up the car. A woman suddenly appeared in front of them. Kris screamed and jerked the wheel on instinct, ramming herself and Dean into the guard railing on the side of the road.

"Bitch," Dean muttered, jumping out of the car right away. "You okay?" he asked Kris.

"Go help Sam, he's just up the road. I'm fine, go," she replied, still slightly dazed from the impact of the crash. She watched as Dean took off down the road on foot, and let her head fall backward onto the seat.

Suddenly, she was standing in an apartment, looking around a bedroom. She watched as Sam walked into the room and set his bag on the ground. He smiled as he laid back on the bed, listening to the sound of someone showering. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath when two drops fell onto his face. He opened his eyes, and started yelling when he saw the woman pinned again the ceiling.

"Jess, no!" Sam shouted. Kris blinked as a fire started, and she looked around, being back in her completely totaled car.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself, stumbling out of the car. A single headlight appeared, coming from the direction of the house.


End file.
